


A story in 3 sentences

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of 3 sentences ficlets from my tumblr.<br/>In canon and AUs, with different pairings</p>
<p>Dwalin/Thorin: ch. 01; 21<br/>Nori/Thorin: ch. 02; 14<br/>Bilbo/Thorin: ch. 03; 10; 11; 12; 19<br/>Dwalin/Nori: ch. 04; 07; 08; 09; 13; 17; 18; 20; 22; 23<br/>Dwalin/Dis: ch. 05<br/>Dwalin/Bilbo: ch. 06<br/>Bifur/Nori: 15<br/>Fili/Nori: 16</p>
<p>As for now, I've run out of these ficlets, so if you want to prompt a 3sf send it at veraverorum.tumblr.com/ask<br/>Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dworin: they never go reclaim the Erebor and are both blacksmiths

The forge was alive with the vapour of the shovels and picthforks being worked into life from fire and water, droplets of it clinging to the bare skin of the two dwarrows working there, glistening in a tempting way along the bulging biceps.  
  
How low had they fallen: from ereborian nobility to working for men in order to scrap up some money and survive, living peacefully in the stable settlement of Ered Luin.  
  
But Dwalin could do it as long as he could sing Mahal’s hymns into Thorin’s skin at night in their room.

 


	2. Nori/Thorin: corporate espionage!AU

"What do you think you are doing?" Thorin’s voice boomed from behind Nori’s back and the infiltrator extraordinaire stopped typing on the Oakenshield Company’s pc, his heart beating 1000 miles per second more scared by Dori’s reaction to the news of his capture than to be caught by Thorin Durin, CEO of said Company.  
  
"I guess that saying _nice files you’ve got there_ will not save me this time..” Nori sighed spinning around as his eyes landed on the man he had served under for the last three months - and he wished he had served the boss in other ways too, given how intensely Thorin’s gaze had been appreciating Nori’s ass when he had caught him.. They had both been caught red-handed.  
  
It was Nori’s last chance, now or never, to get the files and fuck Thorin in every sense the world could mean.. and he was not one to leave a challenge unless as winner.

 


	3. Bagginshield: post!BotFA PTSD (no one died)

Bilbo saw the eagles coming as the cold body of Thorin laying between his arms weighted him down, unresponsive to the hobbit’s calls to wake up, to his careful touches trying to push back the silver locks from his forehead, to Bilbo’s pleas.  
  
Bilbo screamed raw and high untill a strong arm wrapped around him, drawing the hobbit against a warm chest and lips that kissed his forehead.  
  
"It was a nightmare Bilbo, wake up" those same lips wispered in his ear, and Bilbo realized Thorin was alive.

 


	4. Nwalin: reversed careers

There was a soft rustling between the sheets and Dwalin rolled around in time to see a pale back leave his bed in the dim light of the rising sun through the open window.  
  
"Leaving already?" he asked, and when just a hum and more rustling of clothes answered him back Dwalin kept talking "one would guess you to be the thief."  
  
Nori laughed under his moustaches “You might have fucked so deep into me you’ve passed your vices to me.. I’ve duties to report to, and troops to train” - then he saw a heavy ruby necklace on the table and picked it up “and this to return to their rightful owner” he said, before exiting from the door.

 


	5. Dwalin/Dís: mourning after BotFA

The natural order should have been Dis going to meet Mahal before her two sweet little children and not the opposite, but Mahal had decided otherwise; so there she was crying her heart out on the stones that had welcomed her babies and brother for their last journey.  
  
Next to her stood Dwalin, old friend and family, suffering from a heavy heart for her same reason.  
  
They interweaved their hands.

 


	6. Dwalin/Bilbo: dwarves are invaders and Bilbo was taken as a spoil of war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request said that fem!Bilbo would have been cool too, so I've kept the story gender ambiguos on that regard.
> 
> Also there's violence and foreshadowing of non-con/dub-con for how much 3 sentences can be filled with. Let me know if I need to add more tags.

The fire in the dwarven camp was burning bright but not brighter or taller than the one consuming the Shire to ashes better than a dragon's breath, proof of the efficiency of their troops.  
  
Dwalin clinked his tankard against Thorin's as they laughed loudly exchanging tales of how they _heroically_ captured the inhabitants of the pacific land, the little creatures looking terrified at them from across the camp, wrists and feet chained one to another as beasts.  
  
The fire shone bright and Dwalin saw its light shining on the golden curls of a little one, the brave little one that had kicked his shin before running away to hide; Dwalin caressed the spot where the feisty creature had hit him ineffectively as his other hand sporting a pipe pointed out the hobbit “I want that one.”

 


	7. Nwalin: rival dance crews!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More infos about the Genée International Ballet Competition here http://www.rad.org.uk/achieve/the-genee/the-genee
> 
> (yep I'm a sucker for ballet)

Stretching was oh so very important that Dwalin isolated himself with the mp3 blasting in his ears while his hands reached for the tip of his right toes, and because of that he would have missed the person standing not so patiently in front of him if not for the almost light kick against his left calf.  
  
“If you hope to win the Genée, that's not enough” Nori sniggered down at him, hair longer than the last time they had met each other in that same competition “I can open my legs way more than you. I split so widely I could take a dick without problems.”  
  
Dwalin was astonished “is that an invitation?”  
  
  


 


	8. Nwalin: babysitting baby Ori for the first time

The baby was gurgling spit bubbles, and beside the hair colour and some freckles already present on his face Dwalin could not find many similarities between that little thing few months old and his beloved.  
  
Nori had filled up his head with talks about how much warm should be the din-dins or how often the dwarfling should be checked for leaks – as if the smell was not enough to warn of their happening -, but Dwalin could just wave a toy in front of his face or keep him between his arms without trembling in fear of hurting little Ori.  
  
Nori chuckled before kissing Dwalin on the cheek as the dwarfling pulled a lock of the warrior's beard “You still have time to learn about babies, my dear.”

 


	9. Nwalin: pre-wedding jitters

“What if he wakes up one day and decides I'm no longer the dwarf he's in love with?” Nori was almost panicking as Dori tried to straighten out the ginger hair that he would later comb into a wedding crown braid, leaving out just one lock for the other husband to braid and fasten with his bead.  
  
“Hush you” the elder brushed a bit harshly a strand due to Nori moving around on his seat “you two have been pining so long after each other I've felt too many headaches looking at you playing cat and mouse.. all the time he had a fond smile on his face when you stole his cinnamon buns when he was visiting mum with his parents, or the forlorn look he had every time you left town... He absolutely will not leave you!” and Ori piped up from the prayers he was writing “he is right!”  
  
“At worst, we'll have to remind him who the strongest dwarf under this mountain is” Dori cracked his fingers and Nori felt both like fainting and laughing.

 


	10. Bagginshield: Mr & Mr Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of violence and blood.

Thorin had the dagger pressing against his neck so lightly it didn’t even cut the skin, but his breath was cut short by the steel expression his honeybun of an husband was bestowing upon him - or under if one considered how much shorter Bilbo was compared to Thorin.  
  
“I was not made aware that you were ordered to kill Smaug too, dear husband” Bilbo said, lips so close to the other's that he could have breathed for Thorin as well, in that moment.  
  
“That’s one of the many things you don’t know about me, Bilbo” he smirked back, wishing he could lick off the little red trail of a blood drop on Bilbo’s cheek.

 


	11. Bagginshield: Thorin is a knight and Bilbo is the noble that Thorin wants to impress

The black stallion Thorin was mounting had been raised by the knight himself: a proud beast with a regal bearing same as Thorin, but unlike him the horse did answer at the commands he received.  
  
Since laying his eyes upon the nephew of the Lord of Shire, Thorin's heart and mind had not been any longer under his own control: he had to constantly keep the young lord Bilbo under his gaze and be in his field of vision even if they had not actually spoke a word to each other, due to both political strategies to apply at court and Thorin's fear to appear unsuitable to claim such a paramour.  
  
Thorin was lost in his reverie, yet he was sure that after winning the joust no one could dare to put foot or mouth between young lord Bilbo and Thorin's meeting... The neigh of the black stallion awoke Thorin from his thoughts and he made sure that young lord Bilbo's eyes were looking at him as he readied his lance.

 


	12. Bagginshield: growing old together

The oak tree had grown with the sun chasing the moon and the seasons passing and now it had started sporting its first fruits in a glowing autumn morning, letting them fall around its roots and at Bilbo's feet.  
  
Putting his weight on the cane Bilbo bent down to reach for one of them, even if arthritis was nibbling at his fingers and the skin of his hand was wrinkled and spotted by the time passing away, generous as each ones of Yavanna's blessings on his family and him.  
  
There was a warm hand on his back and one pressing on Bilbo's hand on the cane's handle as wrinkled as the Hobbit's; Bilbo knew that as soon as he would have risen, his husband's smile framed by a silver beard would have been there waiting for him and anticipating the sweet chestnut jam that Bilbo would have made especially for Thorin.

 


	13. Nwalin: someone else is their third wheel and DONE with their shenanigans

It was not the first time but if it were up to Thorin it would for sure be the last one 'cause he was really fed up with Dwalin acting like an obtuse when it concerned his red headed paramour – Thorin wasn't sure about his actual name, but between Dwalin's nonsense about stars and freckles and golden like a vixen's eyes, something-Ri came out and for what Thorin knew about them, the Ri family was bad news.  
  
Indeed Thorin was certain about their bad reputation by now as he sipped a tankard of beer all alone after a tiring day of work, at the counter of a disreputable inn located somewhere close to Ered Luin but not so close for the news of the prince and his personal guard to reach immediately Balin's attentive ears or Dis', as Thorin feared more.  
  
But Mahal damn him, Thorin would not stand another one of Balin's scoldings and speeches on the proper behaviour of ereborean nobility or even worse Dis' gloating smiles for being used as the third wheel... No, this time Dwalin and his infamous Ri lover would go down with him!

 


	14. Nori/Thorin: modern day royalty

The scandal that had rose when they first announced their official betrothal had been enough to make Nori bend in two laughing at the accuses pointed towards him calling him out on being a social climber or worse epitomes as the journalists seemed to forget that Nori too was of royal lineage, even if very very very removed.  
  
Nori kept laughing almost maniacally through every secret and scandal tabloid and whoever else dug out from his past to discredit him; yet the day he walked the aisle of the cathedral in the most fetching tuxedo tailored just for him, Nori showed a pliant and generous smile on his face even if his forehead was creased with more wrinkles than before.

  
Nobody would have guessed, or even expected, that the wedding gift Thorin had promised him for their marriage was revenge on those same people: closing down their magazines, ruining their lives and clinking their champaign glasses together.

 


	15. Nifur: music

The red head's fingers pressed the holes on his flute flawlessly, one after another, up and down closing and opening, making such a sweet music that trembled in the air and through Bifur's veins as he admired Nori's skilled fingers.  
  
The theme was well known for everybody in the Company, a timeless story of love and conquest singed to dwarflings at night to make them sleep, a memory repeated endlessly 100 years earlier and even 100 years from then, so it was no wonder that it had been so easy to step in between notes without warning and play a duet.  
  
The clarinet was a nice weight that anchored him to the flowing of time: he had carved it in the past from a nice log, he was playing it now letting octave after octave pour out into the melody, he planned to use the sounds to seduce Nori into his bed that night... Time flowing perfectly.

 


	16. Norfi: mistaken identities

“Hello?” Nori turned from the shelf he was inspecting at the jingling sound of the bead curtain being moved aside to let a gold haired lad in in Dori's tailor shop as the lad kept talking “are you by chance Ori's older brother?”  
  
“That would be me, what for?” the red head said taking the document that the lad was offering him, a bit astonished by Nori's curt manners as he hesitated some second before answering “Balin has sent me with this paper since he needs your sign on it for matters regarding Ori.”  
  
Nori looked the lad over, a pretty thing he would have not minded getting to know better “didn't know Master Balin lets his servants treat him with such familiarity...” but before Nori could go on and ask the lad to meet one of the following nights at the nearest inn, he interrupted his words with a belly laugh “I'm not Balin's servant! I'm Fili, Thorin's sister's son. Now Master Dori, if you would please sign the paper..”

 


	17. Nwalin: mixed up phones

Nori almost screamed as the alarm on the phone went on, deafening him with the voices of children yelling “ _ Mr. Dwalin _ ” at the tops of their lungs and Nori had to wonder how much he had drunk the previous night to get his phone sort of mixed up with that of someone else's 'cause that definitely was not his phone... Nori had no alarm after a night out chugging beer, especially not children screaming!  
  
He opened the phone to turn the alarm off but he was greeted by the sight of freshly tattooed well sculpted biceps and Nori would have been mesmerized by that if there weren't children shrieking too close to his face to aggravate his hangover, so he decided to finish his mission first and then search the phone for more info on those nice tattoos and arms and why that man had such heart sickening photos with presumably the children of the alarm and what kind of uncle figure he was to receive messages from a Dis asking him to pick up the pests from kindergarten?!  
  
Holding in his curiosity, that had sort of already been satiated by the quick incursion in _ Mr. Dwalin _ 's privacy, Nori hoped his voice sounded sultry enough to pick the interest of the other man beside negotiating the phones exchange as he waited for the man to pick up Nori's phone “Hello  _ Mr. Dwalin _ ...”

 


	18. Nwalin: modern!AU Dwalin is a soldier and Nori a spy

“Who you're working for actually?” the burly soldier asked jamming the tip of his riffle into Nori's ribbs, grease smearing on the uniform as the barrel rose higher till it pressed against Nori's heart.  
  
“For the same people as you, gorgeous” Nori answered back showing better his empty hands up 'cause he knew his tone sounded both sugared and too full of himself and that sure it helped when he was seducing someone on a recovery mission, but generally it granted on people's nerves like right now it seemed to tickle the soldier in front of him the wrong way.. Or maybe the right way given the blown pupils of the man that made his previously icy glare look so dark and shaken or how his nostrils were wide to breath in more hair, satisfying Nori enough to relax into a false compliance.  
  
The soldier, big and coarse with tattoos showing on his knuckles stretched around the trigger, could have been Nori's type and maybe he could be a nice shag in the way that Nori liked to be handled roughly enough to have bruises in the morning if Nori played his cards the right way “just ask King...”

 


	19. Bagginshield: Wreck it Ralph!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen the movie just one time some years ago, so I'm not sure this ficlet really answers the prompt sorry XD

Thorin had the wind coming straight to his head, ruffling the length of hair that wasn't covered by the helmet in his face and eyes and making it difficult for him to see where the candy cane road would turn 90° - a difficult passage since right after that there was a dive rolling into several inversion loops and Thorin wasn't sure his candied oak bark covered car would have made it till the end.  
  
As the curve went on and Thorin prepared to push the gas pedal to take advantage of the cyberspace rules, he saw Azog's car sprint past him and blacked out.  
  
There was Bilbo in front of him, surrounded by darkness as if it were a non playable part of the game just to display for Thorin the memories of the efforts done to reach that point, the hobbit's support and the little acorn that had signified so much for him when nobody had showed to trust him, energy booster of feelings... Coming to his senses again Thorin opened his eyes again and found himself way past the inversion loops and even Azog and the other characters' cars, letting a loud declaration from the depth of his chest for everybody to hear “I AM NOT A GLITCH!”

 


	20. Nwalin: falling into a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> braidedribbon prompted: falling into a stranger - nwalin

What mattered the most when planning a theft was to make sure to know the surroundings as a protective measures and a safe way out; that was the reason Nori was spending his day at the museum, dressed in a very comfortable and inconspicuous black t-shirt and slacks while carefully looking around the rooms to pin out the security cameras under the guise of checking the paintings.   
  
Here - there was one looking down from the far up left corner, scanning the room, and if Nori moved his head to the right he could see another one, taking a few steps backwards... and then Nori toppled over something, falling on his back, his feet in the air.  
  
When he got a hold of himself, and his feet were once more safely on the ground, Nori could see what made him fall – and in that moment Nori swore he understood the saying falling head over heels – 'cause the museum guard that was tying up his shoes rose up from his crouched position and his massive shoulders blocked the view of everything else, and his eyes were the most hypnotizing ice blue... Cops and robbers might actually become Nori's favourite game, now.

 


	21. Dworin: Mad Max AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: If you're interested, maybe dwalin/Thorin in a Mad Max au please? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made them women in this one. It seemed right.

Dwalin passed the curved scraper on her head, removing lock after lock of dark hair – the ones she had been so prized for – leaving behind irritated skin and a tuft of hair in the middle, not too short but long enough that she could style it up in a crest.  
  
“You're ready to become a warrior, now” a rough womanly hand patted Dwalin on the shoulder and halted there, possessive.  
  
“Not a warrior... your guard, my Imperator,” Dwalin replied satisfied, kissing Thorin's hand.

 

 


	22. Nwalin: gladiators AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: If you're interested, would you please write a dwalin/nori au where they're both gladiators?

The vial was sitting on the table in front of him and Dwalin kept staring at the little glass bottle as if the rose smell invading the air from its opening was personally offending the gladiator; and by Nori's laughter, that outraged expression was worthy of a pantomime.  
  


"Not my fault you never thought of using the affection of your fans to get useful stuff" Nori's ginger hair shined at the light of the oil lamp as he braided them, his voice smug for both his handy work and his unusual presents.  
  


Scowling at the vial but taking it in his hand anyway, the bottle looking tiny in his huge palms, Dwalin rose from the stool and turned around "delicate oils are too fancy for men that earn a living by beating each other up"; but at Nori's lamenting that Dwalin's tastes were too bare, the giant man answered "oh, I like other things bare... And now get on my bed."

 

 


	23. Nwalin: engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asparklethatisblue asked: engagement?  
> (sorry, i had forgotten to post here this one!)

Even though Nori kept rubbing against the lining of his pocket,  the palm of his hand was sweaty and everything in it slipped away..  not that there was much in it to begin with.  
  
Just a bead… something simple that Nori, despite his limited ability in forging, that Nori, had made and remade until it looked like what could be the perfect gift for the someone it was intended for.  
  
His heart was beating loudly in his temples and not even gulping down mouthfuls of air seemed to help Nori calm down…  but here he was, in front of Dwalin’s door.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make every author happy, so they make me happy too :3
> 
> If you want, you can find me at veraverorum.tumblr.com/ask  
> I encourage you to send me prompts with the caption 3sf, since I'm running out of them XD


End file.
